You were there for me then so where are you now?
by blackfeather-winged
Summary: Remus and Sirius are in a passionate relationship; but when two greasy slytherins find out; Sirius ends up in BIG trouble, and Remus is left alone. FLUF! RLSB
1. In the Owlery

You were there for me then.  
So where are you now???  
  
Its 2 days till Christmas and I figured id ease my excitement and boredness and write a Sirius/Remus. I probly will decide to update it if I get enough reviews. So please r&r  
  
Remus stared out of the owlery window and sighed. Where was Sirius today? He'd been gone all day and he had been worrying. As the gentle wind of the cold night swept through the window he looked down to the grounds, there were the shadows of couples relaxing on the lakeside. It was so beautiful. Like a crystal. When he focused his gaze to the stars and began examining the moon he felt the gentle caress of a soft hand on his and the silky touch of lips to the back of his neck. He turned his head and saw Sirius's pale face beaming back at him through his own golden brown hair. Sirius looked tired, his black hair all knotted and his skin pulled over his bones much more tightly than normal. " Sirius!" Cried Remus embracing his boyfriend. "Where have you been?" "Cool it remmie you sound like my mum!" "Sorry" he mumbled back and looked disheartened. " I was out by the lake, now I think I have some catching up to da as those luscious lips of yours must have been missing me" and with that he dragged Remus towards him and threw his lips over the flesh of Moony's mouth. "Hummm." Remus groaned in pleasure as he felt Sirius's tongue caress his lips and he opened freely to allow Sirius to explore his mouth. Sirius pushed his hands under Remus'es shirt and felt scars embedded into the skin. Remus pulled Sirius closer to him rubbing his crotch against the other boy's. Sirius's hands continued to stroke the rough skin beneath the smooth shirt. They were so wrapped up in each other and the pleasure they were receiving that they failed to hear the sweeping footsteps coming up the stairs, the door open, the constricted gasp or the cough. Too see the sneers on two greasy-haired slytherins faces. As the two green clad intruders tiptoed out, Remus felt Sirius's body tighten in his arms and opened his eyes to see Padfoot' s frozen midnight blue ones cold and dark, empty.  
  
"What is it Paddy? What's the matter?" Nothing. No reaction whatsoever. "Padfoot?" he snapped his fingers in front of Sirius's eyes but nothing. " Padfoot?" He said again almost crying because his lover could ignore him like this. Then Sirius blinked, and looked at Remus with a bemused expression "Why does my sexy werewolf cry?" "Because you were ignoring me" " Sorry Remmie, but I thought I heard something, it had better not have been one of those greasy slytherin bastards." " I.Well. maybe its safer if we get back to the dormitory." "Yeh, ok Moony, whatever you want." And Sirius grabbed Remus'es hand and dropped it again as if it were burning coals. " Remmie. How long were you waiting for me?" "Err.. Bout 2 hours, why?" " JESUS CHRIST REMMIE YOU SHOULD HAVE WAITED SOMEPLACE WARM!!!!" then softer "Your frozen aren't you?" Teeth chattering as he replied "No" "Yes you are don't lie!" and he wrapped his arms around Remus, gave him a quick kiss and pulled his cloak over both of them and pulled Remus back to Gryfindor tower. When they walked through the portrait hole they were greeted by familiar stares and giggles, whispers, all from immature first years that weren't accustomed to gay wizards. The others like James, Lilly and Peter just looked up; smiled and continued reading by the fire. Then James got up and hugged them both, pulling off the cloak and pushing them up the stairs. " Go and get ready for the ball you two, me and Peter will be up in a minute so don't get up to any mischief!" He yelled with a glint in his eye, making several first years look stunned at his words and one even rushing off to be sick at the thought of what he meant.  
  
***********************UPSTAIRS*********************  
  
The old 'no mischief' threat meant nothing to them, as the immediately flung each other onto the bed and began to continue what they had started in the owlery. They had been going for no more than 2 minutes before Remus pushed Sirius away and Sirius found himself facing those big golden amber eyes. "What is it Remus?" " I think we should get ready for the ball." "You know what happened last time!" he added, seeing the look on Sirius's face. 


	2. the ball goes wrong

Ok, last chapter, although I may make more if I can think on how to extend it. :D please R&R! If I get enough reviews I'll write another chapter  
  
********************AT THE BALL********************  
  
After Sirius had moved onto his bed, closed the curtains and placed a locking spell on them he began to change, as did Remus.  
  
Sirius was the first to descend the spiral stairs out of the boy's dormitory. Remus followed and saw him sitting on the sofa looking ravishing. His midnight blue eyes matched the midnight blue colour of his dress robes, with sparkling stars all over it. Remus was in shining amber robes with a Gryfindor lion in red roaring in the center. " Sirius! You look. Ravishing" " Why thank you Moony, so do you," he said, blushing slightly. " You both look handsome," Said a feminine voice from the top of the girl's staircase. Sirius looked up and sighed, relieved it wasn't someone else " Lilly, You look." "Gorgeous" finished James's voice from the opposite stair. "James!" and with that Lily ran over and looped her arm with James's. " We'll see you all in the main hall, don't be too long or the dancing will start without you!" And they left. " They make a cute couple," sighed Moony, "And we don't? Come on Moony don't be so dismal and depressed, we've got a ball to get to!" " Ok" He trailed, knowing that if he admitted he didn't want to go out of fear for the slytherins he would be dragged there and he may even lose Sirius.  
  
****************************************************** "Hey Snape! I wonder where Lupin and Black are? Du know?" " Probably shagging their brains out" "WHAT?!?" "Didn't you know? Or are they so afraid they kept it within Gryfindor knowledge only?" " I didn't know. There gay?" "Yup, me and professor Gripe walked in on them snogging and feeling each other up, It was GROSS!" "Really what did." And the slytherins trailed off and began spreading the rumour. When Stephanie Wilkins told Lilly she Ran to James and told him everything. " SHIT! There gunna kill me for this." "Why? It was their own fault!" " But Sirius made me swear not to tell, and even though I didn't he'll think I did Lilly, Im dead" " But James." And she stopped dead In her tracks. The noise in the main hall had been gradually growing whilst they were talking and now it had reached such a pitch that Lilly had to glance over to see what it was about. And there in the corner were Sirius and Remus, Trying to shelter from the taunts and hits coming their way. " JAMES!!!!" She cried, grabbing his shoulders and looking straight in his eyes "What is it? What's wrong??" " ITS SIRIUS AND REMUS JAMES!!! LOOK!!" AND James looked. He virtually flew out of his chair and threw the crowds aside to get to the couple sheltered in the corner, clinging onto the wall for dear life, or rather, one of them was. Sirius was lying on the floor having been kicked, punched and bitten badly. His usually sleek black hair was now all over his face and there was blood flowing from his mouth, nose and surprisingly, one of his fingers. The top of his first finger had been bitten off, and blood was streaming out of it. One of the slytherins came forward and James stood in front of Sirius and Remus, protecting them. "Well well; James Potter. What brings you to help these to gay losers, who are so pathetic they have to find comfort in shagging each other?" "BACK OFF MALFOY!!!!" Yelled James, watching the sneer on Malfoy's face, as it widened. "I wouldn't get so shirty if I was you Potter," and at the click of his fingers, the slytherins leapt at the Gryfindors, attacking them with such rage only seen in battle scenes. Malfoy walked forwards, talking as he approached the 3 Gryfindors him his sight. " We don't like their type here, a pure blooded wizard gone gay is bad enough, but a pure blooded wizard gone gay with a ware wolf is too much!" " How did you find out Malfoy?" " Easy, I didn't believe his pathetic story about his mother so I followed him one night, stayed out of sight, saw all I needed and left, un-scared." " You bastard Malfoy! ILL KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO THEM!!!" Then an elderly voice cut in " Nether of you will do anything of the sort" and with about 5 bangs emitted from his wand, Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, Gave Malfoy a stern look over his half-moon spectacles. " All who are not injured go to bed, the ball is over now, Goodnight." Then he turned to the only 4 left, Peter, curled up clutching his stumped index finger that had been half charmed off, James who sported a bloody nose and a black eye, Remus who had 2 black eyes and a bloody lip, and Sirius worse off all. Remus and James take Sirius to madam pomfery, Peter you go and get professor gripe and bring him here, then goes up to the hospital wing." "Yes professor, of course professor" he squeaked and ran off, ripping some of his robes and throwing them around his stump of a finger.  
  
**********************YEARS LATER*****************  
  
Remus stood by that same owlery window, 16 years to the day it had been since Sirius and him were discovered, and he had never forgotten the pain Sirius went through that day. Now he was separated from his lover forever, by miles of ground, sea, and 1 set of solid iron bars. He glanced up at the moon, and felt a pang as the emotional bond between him and his mate for life twanged. "He's looking at the moon to." And with that he let the wolf take control, tomorrow was his transformation date, but he couldn't help letting the wolf out. He howled as his bones broke and his ears lengthened, his jaw grew and his hair sprouted. Madam pomfery ran up the stairs to see what the noise was, and as soon as she found out it was too late, she ran out, tripped, and felt Remus Lupin's new jaws clamping around her leg. She struggled out and let him rip her leg off, locking the owlery door and calling out as loudly as she could " HELP!!!!!!! PROFESOR DUMBLEDORE!!! PROFESOR SNAPE!!! ANYONE!!!?? HELP ME!"#  
  
* Moony howled at the moon wildly and he heard a familiar howl back. The human buried deep inside him struggled up. He yelled as loudly as he could out of his wolf mouth "SIRIUS!!!" Nothing Defeated he let the wolf take control. And felt so alone. It was like nowadays he still had his human form, but deep in the pit of the wolfs stomach, his human form and human mind settled down to sleep, or worry while the wolf owned his body. "Sirius" the human whispered, loneliness dripping like honey from his voice " You said you'd always be there for me, when I transformed, when I was in pain, well now im in both, so where are you? I miss the old times Sirius" he continued, as though he were talking to Sirius, not himself "Where you were always there. You were there for me then.so where are you now?" " Im here Moony, Ill always be with you, were united in the sky, Goodbye Moony, I love you." " WAIT!!! SIRIUS! DON'T GO!!!.Don't go.Sirius." He collapsed on his final word, and died deep down, but never left. He continued as he always had in life, but deep down, he died a long time ago, for love. 


End file.
